Takato Matsuki
Takato is the main protagonist from the anime series, Digimon Tamers. His Digimon partner is Guilmon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gladion and Silvally VS Takato and Guilmon * Brendan and Sceptile VS Takato and Guilmon (Completed) * Takato vs Neptune Battles Royale * Digimon protagonists Battle Royale * Vrokorta's Season 1 Winner Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Takato started out as a normal kid who loved Digimon. When his Digimon card scanner is turned into a Digivice, his dream Digimon, Guilmon, becomes a reality, & the two fight many battles together. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 12 years * Gender: Male * Species: Human * In middle school Equipment * Gold D-Power ** Allows him to detect Guilmon & other Digimon ** Can scan Digimon to get information on them ** Can use cards to modify Guilmon (List of usable cards below) ** Helps Guilmon to digivolve * Digi Modify Cards ** Power: Increases Guilmon's power ** Training Grips: Meant to train your Digimon, but can also be used to bind the opponent ** Hyper Wing: Temporarily equips Guilmon/Growlmon with 6 wings that let him fly ** Speed: Increases Guilmon's speed ** Hypersonic: Greatly increases Guilmon's speed ** Mega Pyro Sphere: Increases the power of Guilmon's Pyro Sphere ** MetalGarurumon Blaster: Allows Guilmon to use MetalGarurumon's Metal Blaster attack *** Metal Blaster: Spews air at absolute zero temperatures, freezing anything it hits & halting the opponent's vital functions instantly ** Digivolution: Digivolves Guilmon into Growlmon ** Matrix Digivolution: Digivolves Growlmon into WarGrowlmon *** Usually doesn't have this card on hand, however, by believing and hoping really hard, he can turn a regular card into a Matrix Card ** Digmon's Drill: Turns Guilmon's arms into drills ** Hyperspeed: Greatly increases Guilmon's speed ** Power: Increases Guilmon's strength ** Strength: Increases Guimon's strength ** Red Card: Allows Takato and Guilmon to fight inside the D-Reaper without devolving ** Aero Wing: Equips Guilmon with AeroVeedramon's wings ** Using several cards in succession can significantly boost stats * Can increase Guilmon's strength by screaming ** When he does it, Guilmon "feels" Takato's strength, and it makes him stronger * Pant's pockets hold far more than they let on * Can swim ** Can hold his breath for a pretty long time * Biomerge Digivolution: Combines with Guilmon to warp digivolve into Gallantmon Feats * Survived Guilmon landing on top of him from a 2-story house * Can handle feeling the damage (War)Growlmon took from Mihiramon, Indramon & D-Reaper Pendulum Feet, all of which are (on par with) ultimate level Digimon * Survived being hit by the resulting blast of Indramon's attack * Survived falling an unknown distance when traveling from the real world to the Digital World, creating a crater in the process * Survived being blasted away by Zhuqiaomon, one of the Digimon Sovereigns * Dodged and outran Behemoth for an extended period * Once got so angry that he caused Growlmon to digivolve into Wargrowlmon without using Calumon or his digivice ** This would imply that Takato's drive to do something (such as killing Beelzemon in the above feat) fuels Guilmon's strength and can make him stronger. This is supported by the one time when Takato made Wargrowlmon strong enough to defeat Vikaralmon by screaming Faults * Will sometimes feel the pain Guilmon experiences in battle Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Digimon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kids Category:Male